


Siesta

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HappyPhilDay, Implied Birthday Sex, Kissing in the Rain, Makeouts, Male-Female Friendship, Supportive Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For #HappyPhilDay</p><p>Skoulson birthday kisses for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



His eyes flutter shut, and he catches the sunlight between his lashes.

It feels almost like a dream, and part of him does wonder if he's imagining it.

The sound of rain falling lightly in the background only adds to the surreal atmosphere, as the light pours in through his eyelids and her soft lips press to his again.

It's his birthday.

He can't remember the last time he cared.

Of course he remembered, but that's different.

And it's so like her to wake this up inside of him. Like she's woken so many other parts of him already. 

He threads his fingers below the nape of her neck, to touch her real hair. Shorter now, and hidden from view.

It earns him a happy sigh against his mouth.

He wants to ask how she found him, here of all places. Just wanting to be alone, looking to escape into his old comforts of blending in like a tourist.

Not wanting to be known, or found.

"Happy Birthday, Phil."

She gazes up at him with those huge eyes. He knows them, even in the disguise.

A blush starts to crawl through him, and he takes her hand, afraid that this is it, and she'll disappear again.

She didn't even ask, she just stared back at him, with the rain and the light making a halo around her, before the wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Like she had once before, but hesitantly. Before San Juan. When she changed.

"Don't go."

He says it out loud, because, he's touched her just like this before. As a comfort, and nothing more.

Or, told himself, that it couldn't mean anything more.

But now, she's given him this gift, and he won't waste it. Even if it's only for today. If that's all he can have, he'll make the most of it.

"Where would I go?" She smiles. "It's Siesta. Everything is closed."

"We could drive?" He tells her. Lola's here. "We could just drive, and talk."

There's so much he wants to say to her, and he's almost breathless with the thought, watching the sun kiss her skin in slivers through the narrow buildings.

"Okay."

She squeezes his hand back, and then runs her other hand along his stubble, holding onto the clinging damp and mist.

Then, he thinks about this, how it's a language of it's own. That they've been talking all along, he just hasn't given himself permission-

It's like taking a leap, but he does, and pulls her against him, feels her skin want to slip through his fingers, but holds on tightly, and gives himself permission.

Her hands twist in the thin cotton of his shirt and he finds himself backed into the doorway, pressed between her body and the creaking wood as she angles her chin to deepen the kiss.

"My room's nearby," he tells her, out of breath, pointing in the general direction, sounding desperate.

He's very much minded being desperate in these past six months or so. Not about this, though.

Not if she needs him. He leans his head back against the door and tries not to adjust the seam of his jeans pressing into his hard on.

"Okay." She says it again, just like before. 

And he realizes this, too, is something she's been telling him all along, waiting. Why did he make her wait?

He gathers her face into his hands and kisses her again, penitent.

She wraps her hand around his neck and he knows he'll never needed forgiveness. With everything she's been through, she been so patient.

"C'mon," he says, linking his fingers in hers. "The lady I'm staying with makes an amazing pozole."

Daisy raises an eyebrow at him and follows along.

"She's staying with her sister, for the week. So, I have the place all to myself."

She smiles at him, so suddenly animated, and slips her arm around his waist and curls herself against him.

It's already the best birthday he's ever had.


End file.
